The Hidden Fire of Earth
by Aavelyn
Summary: How can A fire bender live among the Earth Nation' they say, but Nikalia Azure Garngia think she can. Thinking that she is just abnormal until she finds out she is one of the fire Nation explaining the fact that fire came out of her fingers.. Year 2003


Pat, Pat, Pat

The sound of bare feet sprinting through the sandy earth, along with roars of flames that engulfed a poorly built house. Screams shifted through the ears of young ones, making the intrusion worsen by far. Right infront of the house, a youngboy raced by the burnt house with hisbeigemuscles flexing under his tan cotton shorts, which have been torn long ago from the field work. A mop of brunette hair fluttered in the wind, reaching only to the drift of his neck, pairing up with two olive green iris and light beige skin.

"Where is the Fire Nation, Bonaco?" he snarled, as a old man walked passed him, raising his hands into an earthbending stance. He raised his hands, and clasped them together, bringing a boulder up from the ground. The man's sturdy hands punched it forewards, knocking it into the fire. He stood up, and pointed out towards the sea, where steam rose from the ground, hissing violently under the deck.

"Neiko, where have you been.. the Fire Nation attacked us 3 hours ago."

" I was running errands,"

" For whom, your mother?"

" Don't tease like that Bonaco!"

"Sorry. You know you are more mature than others 14 year olds"

"Is that a complament?"

" No, not really"

"Thought so"

Bonaco lowered his head teasingly, then he suddenly turned his head, nearly cracking his neck. He twitched, blinking softly as sounds from the cliff rolled into the ears of the Earth Nation men. Fire flickered over the top, as a woman like body tumbled down the rocks, leaving scraps of crimson blood on the crest. Neiko raced along the road, but stopped with a faint gasp.

"MOM!... no.. no... NO!" He raced towards her dead body, and slipped his hands under her burnt back. Single tears rolled down his face, as his mother took a softly breath. Neiko smiled joyfully and rubbed againist her soft face as a softly smile spread across her face. She lifted her finger up towards the top of the hill, but then her heart stopped completely with a final beat. The belovedmother of Neiko was dead.

The earth benderreleased her now cold body, and watched her dull black hair fall down onto the sand in a hard, heart stopping thud. Neiko sniffled softly, watching her green eyes close for the last time. The boy winced softly, then glared up at the cliff where her mother last pointed. He stood up, and then looked at Bonco, whom bowed in respect for Neiko's mother. He looked over at the moutian, with stern and envious eyes, and started up, and with the help of Bonaco he reached it rather quickly. Peering over, the smell of burnt wood raked at his nose, making his eyes water.

He jumped over the side, looking around of that Fire Bender whom killed his beloved mother. "Nothing," he murmured softly, as he turned back towards thesteamingceruleanocean. He clutched his fist ina fierce pinchanger, but unaware that he was walking backwards he tripped over a rather large object in his path. With a thump he crashed onto the tree, and yelped, grabbing his short knife under his shirt. Neiko grimaced, but it faded away as a tug on his toe. He stared down, and spotted a little baby girl, dressed in fancy clothing. He slightlycocked his broadhead, and put way hissilver dagger, watching the small baby. She sputtered softly, and giggled as a tiny flicker of flame came out of her finger.

Neiko blinked softly, and lifted thechild into his scarwyarms. The baby yawned softly, and fell asleep, as the boy place her againist his shoulder. Smiling softly, he patted her shoulder, and started down the cliff, trying his hardest not to wake her up. Reaching the bottum, Bonaco was sound asleep, snoring loudly. Neiko rubbed the baby's brown hair, and kicked Bonco, whom instantly woke up in shock.

" Where did you find that baby?"

"On the cliff"

" Is she an Earth Nation?"

"No"

"Then what, she can't be a..."

" She is"

"How do you know"

"She's already knows firebending"

"How"

"I don't know!"

" Well, they must be teaching her at a young age!"

Neiko looked at the man sternly, and looked away, pondering hard. Bonaco rubbed his chin softly, and fianlly gave a soft sigh of concern.Neiko looked up, biting his lip softly, and then muttered softly " I guess we have to keep her... so she doesn't go into she war...and she must not know about the war..ok" Bonaco looked at him softly wide eyes, but then he nodded in agreement.

"What should we call her, Neiko?"

"Dunno, what do you think?"

"Umm... Sasha"

"That's my aunt's name"

"Right, heh"

" How bout... Sokkia?"

" Ok, that's weird."

" Fine"

"How Bout... Nikalia..Whatcha Think Bonaco?"

"That's a nice name"

"Yeah"

The two looked down at the sleeping baby, and smiled in agreement, so that Nikalia Azure Garngia could rest her restless body on the boy's earth, in hopess that she and the earth nation people would except her as her own.


End file.
